Vain Flowers
by The Winged Guardian Alanshee
Summary: What if Holy Rome had been forced to marry being a member of the higher class and looking 15 years old what if he chose Italy how would this change the Italy we know today?
1. Aristocratic Duties

**So with this story I got to thinking with the ages that Italy and Holy Rome were at the time and him being high aristocracy what if he was pressured into taking a wife this is what I think would happen oh this is a 14 and 15 year old being married so you add it up this takes place late 1600s, so back then it was very common**

"Master Henrich is reaching the age of which he must pick a wife and carry on the lineage "

Austria heard a courtier murmur to another as they looked up at the picture of their Ruler. This wasn't the first time the Austrian had heard the murmurings it had been happening for a few weeks, and he was growing increasingly worried they would try and upstart Holy Rome; the aristocratic society was finicky, and he knew from experience that they would not take much more of being told that the Master had yet to pick a lady for a wife; he returned to his office promptly and pulled out a quill and some ink writing down a letter; he tied it to a messenger pigeon and let it loose, a few days later; Holy Rome entered his office Cape billowing and settling behind him.

"What is it that you wish to speak to me about that was so urgent?"

"Holy Rome rumors are being spread about how you are well, a poof because you have yet to take a wife it is causing quite a stir that could lead to social unrest"

Holy Rome sighed nodding in understanding.

"I see it is a very dire situation"

"Yes" Austria nodded

"I will decree that the one known as Feliciana will be my wife make sure her former aristocratic status is returned, and she is no longer seen as a maid, I will quit dancing around it"

Austria was stunned but nodded as in a flurry Holy Rome left the room, Austria began pulling out old deeds and the likes to reestablish the girls' aristocratic status, spinning a wild tale of how she ended up in the service of them, meanwhile Holy Rome spotted the Italian sweeping the carpets and humming he took a deep breath.

"Italia?" he questioned. The Italian spun around before she could take off he grabbed her hand, the Italian at first was frightened, but then she stilled and waited for him to speak.

"Italy, rumors are spreading about me; I am looking more the age of which I should be married at least to the humans and thus must take a wife, would you do me the honor of since woman, I have loved you since the 900s and can't imagine anyone else who could fit that position "

"Oh Holy Roma si I will; I will become your wife all you had to do was ask"

He smiled and removed his hand from hers to take off his rosary beads and tied them on the Italians neck who smiled. "Now then for the next two weeks we will not see each other as is required by the society"Italy nodded, and Holy Rome cupped her cheek and smiled despite the years of labor her skin was still smooth.

"I shall see you then Husband "

"I shall see you then my wife " he returned with a smile and kiss to her cheek before leaving

He then went to the balcony and yelled out in a booming voice. "Courtiers and members of Aristocratic status let it be decreed one of the maids of the house Feliciana has been found to be an Aristocrat wronged by us; she should never been placed into servitude; she shall also be my wife"

Murmuring broke out while the females of the group immediately went to find the girl and fix her disagreeable outfit no member of their respective society would wear such unpleasant rags.

Italy was surrounded by the Aristocratic societies' wives Hungary stepped in though she murmured something under her breath, and Italy felt certain things change Hungary though smiled and said.

"As lady of the household, I must request you to be gentle with little Feliciana, she's been raised since the age of 5 to be a servant so be patient with her "

Hungary stepped to the side, and the wives ushered her into a bedroom.

"Servants fetch dresses and under things also the makeup fix this girl up to be more presentable "

The head servant nodded.

"Yes my lady as you wish" She bowed deeply and the wives satiated for now left the room; the servant clucked her tongue.

" Well first, those rags must go"

She sidled up to the side of the Italian unlacing the dress until it could be pulled over the Italians head it was swiftly thrown off to the side the 14-year-old was stripped down until she stood bare as the day she came into existence the rosary beads around her neck tucked away safely. She was pushed into the bathroom where a steaming bath was waiting unused to the treatment she stood there.

"Well get in let's get you cleaned up "she clapped her hands together

Italy flushed as she got in sighing contently at the warm water four other servants rushed in soon her hair were scrubbed along with her body, and she was ushered out back into the room the under things thrown on her quickly and precisely; she felt like a doll as she was crooned over until finally they stepped back, and a full-size mirror was placed in front of her as a Gable Hood was placed on her head hiding the short scarlet hair from the world, she was in a magnificent crimson dress except for the silver edging and detailing embroidered on the dress the under dress was black again with silver embroidery the Hood was a deep purple a gift from her future husband as she was told. As she stepped out of the ladies in waiting bowed intensely as she walked by she kept her head up high until she found herself in the chapel

she kneeled down at one of the prayer benches clutching the beads close to her bosom as she prayed, as a thoroughly Catholic person, this was for her own good after a few minutes of prayer, she kissed the beads tucking them away before allowing herself to be lead to her new room.

The next two weeks were agonizing but finally the day had arrived that she would be allowed to see her beloved at their ceremony, she was dressed in a green dress with gold embroidery the under dress was black once more this time a French hood was placed on her head allowing her red hair to peek out at the front she soon was ushered into a carriage and taken to the cathedral, she took a deep breath and once again held her head up high she spotted her soon to be husband at the end of the aisle a gentle smile adorned her face as they met up and took their positions the priest condoning the ceremony after an hour, and a priest said the words.

"In the eyes of the church and thus god almighty on high, this man and this woman are seen as one husband and wife"

He made the cross symbol in front of the both of them as they stood up and were ushered by the Aristocrats into carriage and taken to the wedding chambers the door was locked and wouldn't be unlocked until the morning

 **re** **views are appreciated**


	2. Saint Like

**Heavy T birth scene. Sorry took so long hope you enjoy**

At 4 months Italy was showing a fairly well rounded bump pronouncing that the young lady of the house was expecting the hopeful heir to the Beilschmit name

She currently was sketching outside her husband was away to see his ruler and speak of the growing tensions between him and France

The Frenchman and his secret husband had already caused an upset when they kidnapped and brainwashed the two boys which had belonged to Finland and Sweden, the two were understandingly upset and emotionally distraught at the loss of Vinland and his brother.

She had just finished and was about to get up when she felt it a fluttering in her abdomen she smiled widely

"Mia Bambino " she said lovingly,placing a hand on her bump

She couldn't wait to tell Heinrich that their child had finally moved as she gathered her tools and went to wash her hands of the charcoal so she could join the rest of the women in the sitting room for tea she smiled as a leaf fell nearby the seasons were already changing it felt to her like it was still spring it was now early September and the leaves were turning to many shades of red and yellow making the world even more beautiful

She heard squeaking like an animal in distress she ran towards it and saw a dead weasel in one of the dog's mouth a much smaller one was backed against the tree tears in its eyes it looked to her then as the other dog lunged closed its eyes

"HEY!" she shouted startling the animals the dog stopped whining but backing away and she shooed them away scooping up the small weasel which immediately whimpered trying to bury itself into her arms

"Hey easy little guy I got you "

It looked to only be a baby which meant the mother had been the one killed

"hey sweetheart I won't let anything happen to you promise "

The weasel nuzzled her affectionately it was a startling white and silver in color and had black eyes the weasel decided to ride on her shoulder Italy knew she had made a new friend and instantly she felt a bond between her and this weasel it was connected to her she shared her immortality with it learning it was female

"I shall call you Katiana "

She pet the small creature which had curled up around her neck in return a lick to the cheek she chuckled glad she wasn't as alone as before a maid screamed as she walked into the house

"Vermin!" she pointed at Italy's shoulder

"No it is my pet and companion I rescued it just moments ago from certain death and she has grown fond of me and I of her isn't that true Katiana?"

The Weasel nuzzled Italy in response then settled down yawning, Hungary was the first to respond

"Well she looks to be under a year just weaned I would reckon and she seems to be plenty docile so why not?"

Italy smiled as murmurings of agreement went through the crowd the Weasel lay her head down on Italy's shoulder cutely making the Italian smile and gently pat her comfortingly she washed up she grabbed a small plate of raw chicken cubed and went to tea she calmly sat down to the wide eyes of the other ladies she helped her friend down and soon was contently munching on the meat

"it seems you've acquired an exotic animal "

"It was about to be killed by a dog after it had killed the poor things mum I startled the hound and shooed it off and rescued the weasel which I have named Katiana "

Said weasel had finished the meal and was curled up asleep on the hem of her dress

"Well it seems like you've made a new friend I've heard they make excellent companions Queen Elizabeth had several if I am not mistaken "

Italy nodded

"She loved her weasels had several portraits done with them people say that she trusted them more than actual people "

The ladies smiled as the Italian picked up Katiana petting her when the sound of hooves pounding the ground reached their ears Feliciana smiled

"My beloved is finally back "

Just as she said this Henrich came sweeping through the sitting room archway he smiled at Feliciana placing a chaste kiss to her cheek before placing a hand on her bump

"I was absolutley delighted when I heard of your conceivement that you were with child I hope it be a boy or perhaps god might bless us with one of each "

Feliciana giggled

"Oh one would be fine a strapping young boy would do quite nicely to carry on your name and the family"

He nodded

"Well I must take my leave must catch up Roderich on the happenings of the kingdom"

With this he left

The next 5 months seemed to fly by and now the young girl was moaning as the pain of childbirth washed over her locked away in her birthing room she gave a gasp as a gush of water came from her

"Push madame your babies head crowns"

She gave a great cry as she pushed the midwives suddenly moved her into a birthing chair her legs spread the baby slid free of her making her gasp in sudden realization

"Lord there be another one"

She took a deep breath and bore down spreading her legs even wider than she thought possible as another baby crowned its head popped free as the midwife reached to catch it as the 15 year old cried out as she felt it leave her

"You are surely saint like for there be a third babe crowning"

Exhaustion made her body ache and shiver as she with what was left of her strength delivered a 3rd and 4th child

As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out the midwives meanwhile were tittering in excitement as the head one rushed out to fetch Henrich

"My lord god has blessed thee greatly "

"So it was twins was it ?" he smirked

"No my lord 4 babies 3 boys and a girl the girl I fear is not long for this world "

Henrich raised an eyebrow

"Why is that"

"She has snowy white hair and violet eyes and the palest skin"

"My brother is the same only he has red eyes fortune smiles upon us as she will not have to face the same scorn that her uncle faced "

The midwife nodded not wanting to upset her patients Husband

"I will write immediately to him so that he may know he is not alone in his affliction"

He swept away to his office collecting ink and a quill quickly writing a note to the parish and his brother and sent them on carrier pigeons, well the other was Gilbird who had just that morning brought him a message from his brother Katiana scratched at his leg making him look down she nudged a bowl towards him

"Alright I do suppose it's supper time for you " he chuckled as he allowed her to scurry up to his shoulders and went to the kitchens

As soon as Katiana was finished he went to his wife's chambers where he knew she would be resting Katiana curled up next to her master the babes lay next to her each sleeping except for the girl from what he was told she had a full head of hair already reaching to her shoulders and pale skin he spotted the girl in the bassinet at the insistence of Feliciana they followed tradition of Italians and keeping the Baby or Babies close he carefully scooped up his daughter she squeaked and yawned to which he smiled

"Hello there my little one"

She just cooed in response he absolutely could not wait to share their beautiful children with Feliciana


	3. Meet the Family

Feliciana gave a yawn as a baby's cry woke her her eyes shot open in realization she saw her beloved cradling one of the babes his crystal blue ones met her hazel as he walked over

"Seems like your son is hungry "

He handed the small infant over to her carefully pulling a breast out she guided the babe to drink he latched on suckling she smiled

"Marcello," She murmured

"hm?" Henrich questioned

"This one's name shall be Marcello if that's okay with you "

"Of course I love it and if I may name the girl I was thinking Helene "

""Helene" she tried it out then smiled and nodded"yes I like that "

He smiled as Marcello let go and his wife carefully burped him

"Do you really have to go Papa" Helene questioned as her father slid his sword into its scabbard

He sighed turning around, and kneeling down

"I am afraid I do France is encroaching on land that I must defend"

"Father your Generals have arrived" his son entered the room

"Thank you Lucas, where is Marcello and William?"

"With Mother she's quite distraught at the possibility of losing you"

Holy Rome sighed grabbing his hat off the stand and placing it on his head

"Come let us go to the Courtyard"

He lead his son and daughter out spotting his wife and their newest edition Isabella in her arms her hazel colored eyes were tinted red indicating she had been crying again

His sons at 8 years old looked Identical to each other but had different personalities from the crystal blue eyes the definite sign of a Germanic, to the bright red hair they each tied back into a low ponytail, Helene however was completely the opposite her white hair fell in waves to the middle of her back she wore a modest white dress made out the finest linen with a Red front that accentuated her violet eyes that were wide and doe like

"My beloved please I don't want to lose you" Feliciana begged softly knowing it was hopeless

Henrich sighed and kissed her forehead then her lips

"I will be alright my darling you have my rosary beads as a promise "

Feliciana sighed as he hugged helene and kissed isabelle's forehead he gifted everyone Marcello a compass Lucas the family ring to signify he was to be the man of the house whilst he was gone William his spare sword Helene his favorite amethyst ring and to Isabelle a locket with a clipping of his hair he kissed Feliciana one last time

"You better come back" she mumbled

"I will"

With these words he got on his horse and took off it was the last time any of them would see him

3 centuries later

A German walked up to the door of a certain Italian knocking

"Marcello could you get that for me I am on the phone with Isabella's eye doctor!" he heard what sounded to be Italy yell

The door opened suddenly revealing a 17 year old boy with wire rimmed glasses which made the boys crystal blue eyes seem impossibly huge

"You must be Mr Germany that Mama was talking about come in "

Germany only stared stunned who is this Marcello sounded like another brother but how he thought North and South were the only two Italies at least that's what he thought

Italy walked into the hallway smiling

"Ah I see you've met Marcello"

"Brother of yours Italy?" Germany questioned raising an eyebrow

The Italian chuckled and shook his head

"No no he's my son don't you recognize your nephew the eyes really tell a story and Helene well"

"I share the same affliction as Uncle Prussia Albinism "

Germany's eyes widened as a young lady walked into the space her long white hair in a low ponytail gathered by a ribbon other than the violet eyes and gender she looked like a mirror of Prussia

"Mein Bruder never told me you had kids with one of Germania's children and besides you're a man"

Italy chuckled rubbing back of his neck

"That's because he is somewhat courteous to the fact that it's touchy to me who their father is after all he was dissolved several centuries ago when they were little and Isabella was just born his name was Holy Rome or Henrich he was the younger brother to Prussia aristocracy demanded he have a wife, Hungary changed a few things on me to make sure I could be that wife as we loved each other we well consummated the marriage and the quintuplets were the result then Isabelle Hungary fixed me back when it was safe "

Germany was in a stupor

"How many kids do you have"

"5 come let me introduce you to them Lucas should be done with training why it made me laugh when I found out you were so adamant about it and where is William Helene "

"in the tomato gardens sleeping like usual you know he takes after uncle Romano "

"Si I do know that and where is "

"Mama !"

A little platinum blonde haired girl rushed at Italy her glasses nearly falling off her face

"Never mind Isabella what frightened you this time "

"William, I accidently sprayed him watering the gardens and he started chasing after me"

Italy sighed scooping her up

"I will talk to him but you know how he is "

"I know mama "

Italy lead the group into the living room where Lucas sat

"Ah Lucas this is-"

"The United Germanic Republic, Deutschland in English Germany " Lucas interrupted standing up

Germany just stood there as the exact duplicate of Marcello looked him over minus the glasses

"Nice to meet the man who represents the country on which my city stands on"

"Was?"

Italy cocked his head in confusion at the confusion his German compatriot was showing

"Oh didn't you realize he represents Berlin William is Rome Isabella is Venice Marcello is Geneva and Helene is Munich "

"Mein Gott" the German murmured for once stunned

"Well it's better than America that kid has 50 states and 50 cities to watch over " Helene calmly responded making her mother nod

William came into the room grumbling

"Bloody damn sister spraying me with water" he growled slouching in a nearby chair making Italy sigh

"She's stuck at 6 what do you expect she can't help it"

William only grumbled in response

"oh Brother!? Where are you?" a sing song voice came from the hallway interrupting the scolding Italy was about to give to his son

"In here Seborga"

Another italian made his appearance at the door frame tomato in hand which he was munching on Germany about let his his jaw drop the man looked like he could be a triplett to the Italy brothers curl and all only his hair was more honey blonde then the auburn and dark brown of the other two

"Oh silly me, Germany this is my younger brother the Micronation of Seborga I am the middle child so to speak" Italy stated before swatting at Williams feet which his son had placed on the coffee table

Seborga gave a two finger salute

"Ciao"

"Mein gott there are 3 of them " the German thought

"Now I don't mind you visiting but I have a feeling this is no house call "

"Nope Big brother Romano forgot to tell you to bring the kids tomorrow's world meeting is affairs of every city and state in America's case first one something about more organization with finances apparently "

"Ah not jealous of him 100 teens and children on a 12 hour flight here " Marcello shuddered at the thought

"Let alone that poor hotel"

Italy nodded as his daughter braided his hair she knew though to watch the curl she had one herself as well as the others and knew that it was a soft spot for them

"So how is my little Niece doing are those new glasses they look so beautiful on you"

Isabella smiled widely

"Yeah, unfortunately the stig stig"

"Stigmatism" Italy helped

"Yeah that has gotten worse so they needed to adjust them for me to be able to see at least for what I can" she suddenly looked sad

Seborga scooped her up

"Hey, your special little princess don't matter if you can hardly see and hear and need a brace your a wonderful little girl your mom agrees right"

"Si I remember when you were born such a tiny thing but I fell in love with you immediately no matter how much they in the Victorian era tried to get me to hide you away I stood my ground because you were born this way and that way is extremely unique"

Isabella sniffed wiping her eyes she reached for her mom Seborga sat her down on his brothers lap she threw her arms around her neck saying

"Love you momma"

"Love you too baby "

Isa **bella is framed after me not a Mary Sue just the disabilities she has, I have had hearing and sight issues since I was little and nowadays require a brace and cane to walk long distances as my knee will give out otherwise because it didn't form right one of the bumps is missing that holds the Kneecap in place, I don't see it portrayed as much in media and the likes so I like to have at least one character have some disability to show even the brightest star can have something that held them back** **anyways reviews are a Writers best friend! Hope you enjoyed**


End file.
